Such dispenser devices, known as in the trade “trigger pumps”, are extremely widespread, with an annual production of several hundred million pieces. They are in fact widely used in the household cleaning sector, for treating fabrics and in the world of hobbies etc.
For the production of such devices to be economically worthwhile, the plants need to be able to produce and assemble an extremely large number of pieces. Consequently, even slight improvements to the production process of the components and in the assembly process of the same may entail significant economic benefits.
In particular, it is essential that the device is easy to assemble even when it has internal components which are asymmetric or off axis.
All this must necessarily marry with increasingly restrictive requirements regarding functionality of the devices, reliability and the type of jet dispensed.